yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh Malefic Burst
'Yu-Gi-Oh Malefic Burst' is a fanfiction created by Solaruss, for usage of characters or cards, contact Solaruss. Season 1: Chapter 1 The polished door swung open, creating a swooping noise in the air up until it crashed into the wall behind it. From the door emerged a female, clocking in at 5,4. Her blue sea hair was long, a grin implanted upon her face, her clothes shimmering in the sweet sunlight. Without hesitation, She'd place her hands on her hips, pointing her head up with pride, her grin only growing. After a few moments of silence she'd speak out, "Look out world!" She shouted, "Miyuki's coming for you!" She continued. Shortly after Miyuki's 'enterance', A resounding rumbling could be heard from behind. Slowly, she turned her head towards the door she had just slammed against the wall, a large mob of people were running towards the exit. Her eyes widened, her senses sharpened, swiftly she began to move, however, getting trampled on by the mob before she even put a foot down. The mob had left a cloud of dust, when it cleared Miyuki was laying on the floor, her hair mangled and her face red with rage. She stood up from the stone pavement, Dusting herself off as her rage loosened. "Hey, Miyuki!" Called a familiar voice. Curious to whom was talking to her she darted her head to the left, her hair swinging over. "Oh, hello Masuma" she responded. "SO, how about a quick duel before we walk our seperate paths?" He asked with a cheeeky grin. Miyuki turned her head a bit, thinking about the request. There was a short pause "Well I guess a quick one wouldn't hurt.. right? ^~^" She said after the pause. *Intro* ''Four years you think for sure '' That's all you've got to endure All the total morons All the stuck up chicks So superficial, so immature Then when you graduate You take a look around and you say HEY WAIT This is the same as where I just came from I thought it was over Aw that's just great The whole damn world is just as obsessed With who has the best cards and who's dueling great Who's got the money, who gets the honeys Who's kinda cute and who's just a mess And you still don't have the right cards And you don't have the right friends Nothing changes but the faces, the names, and the trends High school never ends She stood up from the stone pavement, Dusting herself off as her rage loosened. "Hey, Miyuki!" Called a familiar voice. Curious to whom was talking to her she darted her head to the left, her hair swinging over. "Oh, hello Masuma" she responded. "SO, how about a quick duel before we walk our seperate paths?" He asked with a cheeeky grin. Miyuki turned her head a bit, thinking about the request. There was a short pause "Well I guess a quick one wouldn't hurt.. right? ^~^" She said after the pause. Lifting up their arms their duel disk activated, extending to reveal 5 card zones. "Let's duel!" Miyuki and Masuma shouted. I may add more to this but it depends on if anyones reading it, and if they enjoy it..